Oasis Pearl
Oasis Pearl is a Princess and 14 years old. She keeps most of her past and especially her status to herself (though, a few people know, whether through finding out through someone else or just being family) due to feeling like she doesn't deserve it or isn't good enough for it. At her home, she was mostly made fun of due to her looks (After all, she didn't have a tail like her dad and was much less human than her mom) and anyone who tried to be friends with her did just because she happened to be the Princess. This caused her to be paranoid and have some trouble trusting others. When she heard what a good time Lagoona was having at Monster High, she asked her family if she could go so she could learn new things and get away from the other monsters who always bullied her. She's hoping learning more about the world around her rather than just what she knew under the sea will help her become a better ruler when it's her time. Her birthday is July 7th. Personality Oasis is sweet, but shy. She tends to be quiet unless she feels she has to say something and has trouble approaching others. If you end up touching something she is really interested in, she could go on for hours. She gets excited easily, though, doesn't always show it and is incredibly smart for her age (despite her naivity at times) which lets her be in a lot of advanced classes. Despite naturally having very good balance, when she gets nervous, she tends to be fairly clumsy. Bio Oasisbio.png Physical Description Light Pink Skin. Opal colored eyes. Dark Brown Wavy-Ringlet hair that goes down somewhere between her waist and butt that has pink streaks in it. Fairly short. Relationships She has a crush on a certain vampire she has met, but she has no idea why she could ever have feelings for someone like him. Family Her father is a king and ruler under the sea and who Oasis has a great respect for. She knows she's next in line, but isn't sure she's ready. Oasis's mother is a Water Nymph and who she probably gets a lot of her personality and looks from, even if she doesn't think so. Friends Lagoona is her best friend due to having known her before entering the school. She also becomes close friends with Draculaura, possibly due to being one of the few people even slightly smaller than Draculaura. She later manages to become friends with Frankie, Abbey, and Ghoulia as well, but clashes with Cleo and Clawdeen due to her fashion sense and the fact that she finds them a bit intimidating... References oasismainlook.png|Oasis' Main Look emizelenka_bg.jpg|Oasis Dawn of the Dance Dress Outfit References For detailed information on any of her outfits, please click here :) oasisdotd.png|Oasis' Dawn of the Dance Dress Gloombeachswimsuit.png|Oasis' Gloom Beach Bathing Suit Deadtiredoutfit.png|Oasis' Death Tired Nightgown Schoolseriesculinaryarts.png|Oasis' School Series Culinary Arts Outfit Schoolsout.png|Oasis' School's Out Dress dayatthemaul.png|Day at the Maul Outfit makeoveryeah.png|Makeover Outfit oceandress.png|General Outfit Other Pictures oasisfacebook.png|Oasis on the Facebook Application oasiswallpaper.png|Oasis Wallpaper Category:Original Characters Category:Triton Category:Nymph Category:Demigod Category:Princess Category:Royalty Category:Greek Mythology